Plastic ski boots have been widely accepted. Yet the well-known advantages afforded by the plastic boots can interfere with fitting the boots to skiers having differing foot and leg configurations. Moreover, it is often desirable to secure a pivotal upper of plastic ski boots in different relative positions depending upon the use of the boot.
Provisions for adjustability of ski boots have included that found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,329, which mounts an upper boot portion to a lower boot portion by an eccentric member. This arrangement is not entirely satisfactory since it moves the upper portion rotationally relative to the lower boot portion while providing a cant adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,914 discloses a forward lean adjustment mounted on the rear of a boot upper and lower. The mechanism is complicated, relatively expensive, and subject to damage and misuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,385 shows still another adjustable device for providing a predetermined position between two portions of a ski boot. This mechanism suffers from the disadvantages discussed in connection with U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,914.